


Tutor His Tensai

by lemon_and_chai



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_and_chai/pseuds/lemon_and_chai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shota, not all that consensual, and really quite disturbing. Written for Moehoshi. </p><p>A genius can only be taught by another genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutor His Tensai

Fuji lay on his stomach, settled down on the carpet with his book, filling out the exorcises then flipping to the next page. This was child's play for him - he'd be through it as quickly as it took him to read the questions, scribble answers, and flip the pages. But he was a child, and his tutor insisted he be taught like a child.

Yes, despite being a genius.

Fuji's talents had appeared when he was young. He'd quickly exceeded all of his school lessens, and though his parents had bumped him up several grades, he still outpaced his classmates. The result was severe bullying...so his parents pulled him out and sent him to private lessons. But the fickle brunette couldn't seem to pay attention in the small, elitist classes, and was kicked out of the first two schools they put him through for having a poor attitude. Feeling resigned, his parents let him undertake self-study for awhile - before his sister discovered one of her classmates was looking to tutor, and felt that this particular tutor could handle it.

For the tutor was also a genius, raised and polished by a private tutor of his own, and currently writing his phd thesis despite being five years younger than his peers. 

That was, in summary, how twenty-two year old Oshitari Yuushi ended up with thirteen year old Fuji Syuusuke on his carpet, filling out exercise books.

They did this at the start of each session - Oshitari prepared work books from various subjects, using them to gauge Fuji's level of competence in each. Then after filling out two or three books, he'd start the _real_ lesson.

Already he'd determined that Fuji was a master at literature and English. The blue-eyed prodigy had practically memorized many classic tales, both Japanese and European, and was more fluent in English than Oshitari himself. The boy also knew a fair amount of French, which considering his lineage was not surprising - his mother was a quarter French. Thus the blue-haired tutor focused on improving his Chinese and general linguistics.

The boy had a unique interest in psychology for his age, and also liked learning about plants and animals - but other than that, science was basically ignored by the honey brunette. Same with math - Fuji took no interest in logical things. He enjoyed puzzles with no answers, or problems with numerous solutions, of which he always picked the most intricate one. 

He liked art and music, but Oshitari was under strict orders from the Fuji couple not to let him 'doodle', as they called it (though the sketches were borderline professional, but the blue-haired phd would not deny his client's wishes). But he managed to convince them that learning an instrument was said to improve the brain, so immediately he started Fuji on violin - only to utterly fail.

Fuji liked listening to violin, but after a few vague attempts to play it, he became frustrated when he couldn't make a good sound. It took years, Oshitari explained, to make the violin sound nice, but Fuji didn't have that kind of patience. Sighing, they moved on to piano - which sounded good even just pressing keys - so Fuji took it up, and quickly mastered all the basics and beyond. (Oshitari believed his student could have done so for his beloved violin as well, but knew it was a losing battle. If Fuji was anything other than a tensai, he was stubborn.)

But with this exception, Fuji was really a good student. He wanted to learn, more so than most children, and Oshitari could understand why - he didn't have anything else. No friends to play with, no video games or internet to take up his time - his parents wouldn't even let him watch tv. He was praised extensively for doing 'well' in academia, so naturally he pursued anything his tutor gave him, since there was nothing else for him to do.

He was so much like Oshitari used to be as a child, so the elder tensai swore to himself that he'd be everything his own tutor had been to him. After all, Oshitari had more or less been raised by his tutor - his wealthy parents had simply hired someone, left him with their six-year old son, and let him teach the bespectacled boy whatever he thought necessary.

Luckily said tutor had enough of a heart to teach Oshitari _everything_ , and not just subjects you'd learn in school.

A poke to his thigh broke his reminiscing, and he eyed Fuji standing next to him with the work book, waiting for them to start the lesson. The small brunette gave him the usual, close eyed and close mouth smile. It was a sad, mask of a smile that Fuji'd already had when he'd gotten here, and didn't seem to know how to let go.

Though Oshitari had slowly been teaching him to make other expressions.

Today's lesson would be piano, though it was fairly late, so afterwards they'd have one of the new special lessons and then go to bed. Fuji was often left to stay over night, pretty much any time Oshitari didn't have research work the next day. Both the tutor and Fuji couple agreed that more time spent in lessons would be beneficial. Their middle child was learning extremely well, much better than he had at any schools, since the lessons were tailored explicitly for him... though Oshitari was also a very capable teacher.

The special lessons helped. They were apart of the same system Oshitari's own tutor had used for him, and he believed they were what motivated him to go as far as two masters and a phd in advanced medical sciences. They were a special service, though, so Oshitari told Fuji he was not to tell his parents, otherwise they may feel obligated to pay him more - and Oshitari knew the Fuji family was not as wealthy as they pretended to be. Already the blue-haired tensai charged very little, since he didn't really need the money being heir to his parents' overbearing estate, and was really just doing this for his own desire to teach. The parents paid just enough that they thought they were getting a good deal, but didn't feel as if they were taking charity. It would be insulting for them to accept lessons for free.

Young Fuji understood this, which Oshitari suspected was the reason he'd quickly failed out of the two private schools. But he worked hard for Oshitari... especially because of the new lessons.

The new lessons were special. They taught Fuji about himself, but more importantly, could be used as both a reward and a punishment. Sometimes they were a reward, sometimes a punishment, but often times they were both. 

Oshitari used them to motivate his student in the subjects he didn't care for, like math and science. He also discovered they did wonders for Fuji's piano skills. Music, the romantic tensai firmly believed, had a basis in emotion, whether good or bad. Anger, hurt, confusion, wonder, desire, embarrassment... it did not matter what the brunette felt, his playing was much more beautiful when he was lost in a flood of feelings.

Today, the feeling was hesitation. Oshitari could sense it, hear it, within the notes being tenderly played. Fuji was making mistakes left and right, panicking, then trying harder, and making more mistakes. But he was also putting in a good effort, doing his best to conquer the difficult piece, which he couldn't have known was actually above his level. He was too afraid that today would be a punishment, while at the same time hoping it would be a reward... and on top of that, fearful of both.

They'd had nearly four months of progression since the first, and each of the special lessons was more extreme than the last.

The first lesson was a reward for Fuji being honest with him. Not that Fuji often lied - but the younger tensai had a habit of being vague and telling half-truths, if he even spoke at all. He was careful and clever with his words, having learned that if he said the right things, he could get his way or get out of things he didn't want to do. Oshitari knew when he was being tricked but he could never quite call the brunette on it - since they _were_ half-truths, and Fuji always argued he hadn't lied.

So that night, when he'd found the small brunette sniffling in his guestroom bed, he'd rewarded Fuji for honestly telling him what was wrong. This was a big step, since the thing Fuji kept the most to himself was his own pain.

_"You wet the bed?" Oshitari blinked in surprise. A twelve-and-a-half year old, no matter how emotionally immature, shouldn't have that kind of problem._

_Fuji flushed in embarrassment, nodding and crying. Usually the small boy was calm and smiling that vague smile of his, but really, Fuji had been fairly isolated from other people and had not properly matured. His emotions were five years behind his thoughts, and he did not know how to handle problems other than keep them to himself, as he'd been made to do from the time he was young._

_Frowning, Oshitari pulled off the covers, when suddenly it occurred to him what was wrong. Settling back down with a smirk, he patted his comforter, indicating that Fuji should sit there._

_He drew the boy into his lap, holding him in arms. He did not hug Fuji often, but occasionally the small tensai would be upset about this or that, usually matters at home, and one of the things Oshitari wanted to teach him was comfort - that it was okay to be comforted by others._

_"Shh..." Kissing the boy's forehead, Oshitari rubbed comforting circles on his back. "Tell me... before you woke up, did you dream of something?"_

_Fuji immediately stiffened, and took on that smiling, close eyed look that he had whenever he was hiding something. He nuzzled against his comforter's chest, acting as if he didn't have an answer to the question by staying silent. It worked on others, but not on Oshitari._

_Sighing, the blue haired tensai gripped his student by the hair, and tugged him back so he had to look at him. He did not like being played with, and he'd been instructed to give corporal punishment if need be, which he was not against. He just hadn't had to use it so far._

_Light, sparkling blue met midnight colored orbs, and Fuji's face fell as he realized he was caught. "I ... un... maa..."_

_"You don't have to be ashamed," Oshitari gave an understanding smile, though he wished his student would stop using such vague statements, at least with him. "Tell me what you dreamed about. I can only help you if you talk to me."_

_The boy was silent for a moment, as he always was before telling a story. He said he was thought collecting, but Oshitari knew he was carefully picking his words. Fuji was always careful to say the right things. "I... saw one of my neighbors...practicing judo in the yard. The brown haired one with glasses."_

_"Tezuka-kun? You've mentioned him before - he's fifteen, correct?"_

_He nodded. "In my dream, he...wasn't wearing his practice clothes. Just a pair of pants..."_

_Oshitari could feel the boy's skin warming beneath his arms. "Is he handsome?"_

_"... u...un... maa... the rest was just really weird... like Alice dreaming of wonderland."_

_Rubbing along the boy's back, Oshitari's skin also grew warm. His hands shifted below the boy's shirt, closer, more comforting._

_"Go on," he purred, his deep voice soaked into the room. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I won't judge you... I'll even give you a reward for being honest."_

_"I...." The boy's voice trembled along with his skin. "... it was like a video those boys showed me back in school..."_

_"The ones that bullied you?"_

_Fuji didn't response: he never did when asked about those times, even though sometimes he mentioned them._

_"...Did he touch you?" Oshitari held him gently._

_"...un... he hugged me... like you hug me. And kissed me, like you do... but on the lips."_

_"And he touched you even more?"_

_Fuji was flushed from head to toe now as he nodded._

_"...Did he touch you here?" A large hand drifted over the young boy's crotch, coming to rest between his thighs._

_Fuji shook his head, trembling as he was touched._

_"... Then back here?" The hand curved further, going between his legs and settling on his buttocks. It felt weird to the pre-teen, even through the cactus-covered fabric of his boxers._

_"I...I couldn't see... and it was just a dream, so its not like I really know what he was doing..."_

_Fuji's eyes clenched shut, but not like when he put on his smiling mask. He was scared, but trusted his tutor enough not to move._

_"Did it feel warm here?"_

_The hand came back to his crotch, but this time it slipped beneath his boxers. Oshitari could feel the sticky dampness from where Fuji thought he'd peed.... if only the young boy knew. But soon, he would._

_"Did it feel like this?" The hand gently caressed the limp member it discovered - small, like the boy, but a soft bustle of pubic hair already encircled the private area, proof of his development. The boy's cock was slowly finding life in his tutor's hand, stunted by his fear but drawn on by the deep, comforting voice and warm hands of the one who held him._

_"Shh... don't be afraid. This is your reward."_

_Oshitari nuzzled his cheek, kissing it, then kissing along his neck as the large hand worked wonders. The boy whimpered as his flush grew, small beads of sweat forming on his skin. The blue haired tensai chuckled lightly, deciding that next time he wanted the lights and his glasses on so he could properly see his pupil being rewarded._

_At least his hearing was perfect. Fuji made the cutest noise, especially when he came._

Fuji had easily understood Oshitari's reasoning for the new type of lessons, why they were special and why he couldn't tell his parents or anyone else about them. Even if he didn't, he seemed too embarrassed to talk about it anyway... and Fuji didn't talk easily about anything he felt strongly about. Oshitari tried to convince him that there was nothing embarrassing about orgasming, but Fuji buried his head in a pillow and refused to listen. It was a weird thing to be stubborn about, but that was how Fuji was.

It was the tensai's stubbornness that led to their second new lesson. He'd refused to learn trigonometry, saying he wanted to practice German. Oshitari was completely fluent, as his parents owned several factories in Germany, but he had no intention of prioritizing another language in front of basic mathematical skills.

The result was a punishment. He'd warned Fuji, too, that their lessons could go either way.

_He picked Fuji up by the arms, and brought him stomach-down onto his lap. He'd slapped the boy before, on the cheek, as punishment for misbehavior, but now he realized that the stubborn brunette didn't care._

_He pulled off the boy's shirt and shorts, taking off the boxers at the same time, adding in a promise that if Fuji accepted his punishment like a man, he'd give him a reward at the end. Of course, he'd still have to do math when they were done, but Oshitari didn't mention that at the time._

_After taking a moment to admire the naked body on his lap, he patted the soft, white butt cheeks that popped out at him. Fuji stiffened, his classic response to everything - he'd obviously been spanked before, but not for a very long time, and he probably did not have good memories of it._

_Oshitari gave the butt one slap... then when he was sure the boy would remain obediently still, he moved his other hand to hold the boy's cock. Fuji was clearly confused when another slap came... and his length was rubbed, quickly bringing it to life. The slaps alternated with the hand motions, and Fuji was soon crying and flushed, his body and mind scarred with confusion. The spanking was not that hard, but it had to have stung. At the same time, the tutor's fingers circled the boy's member, sliding up and down, and as he wiggled in response to the spanking he also rubbed his cock against his mentor's hand._

_The cute noises were mixed with sobs when Fuji finally came._

_Oshitari had to drag him to the bathroom, pat him down gently with a warm rag, giving the small tensai time to stop crying._

_Then he explained that while it was not shameful to come, it was shameful to enjoy a punishment. He made sure Fuji understood._

_Soon the boy was a genius at mathematics too._

They'd had a couple other lessons since then. The next one was a reward for memorizing all of the elements in the main body of the periodic table. That had been a challenge, just to get Fuji to stare at the paper instead of out the window, or at the pictures in the room, or Oshitari's latest hair style. He was sure the kid didn't have ADD, he was only like this when it came to memorizing things or writing out the solutions to problems he'd instantly solved in his head.

The noise Fuji made while getting a blow job was exquisite, as was his taste...

Oshitari had been sorely disappointed, though, when Fuji failed to complete his pre-calculus workbook. The brunette swore he really didn't understand derivatives, but Oshitari knew the boy'd been staring at a humming bird outside during their lesson the day before. 

He couldn't think of much at the time, so he'd stripped the boy naked, tied his wrists to the bed's headboard with a sash, licked his cock till it was almost leaking and then left him there for over half an hour. Finally the boy started begging, promising he'd pay attention after their special lesson was over, so Oshitari rewarded him by bringing him to climax.

The next lesson had been especially special, because Oshitari touched a new area. Fuji was dragged in that afternoon by his parents, who threw a sketch book at Oshitari's feat that was full of drawings the small tensai had made in his lonely time at home. The one thing his parents didn't want him dabbling in was something 'useless like art'. Oshitari was the only one Fuji seemed to listen to, so they wanted him to punish their child for him, and make him write lines or something till his hand bled and he gave up on drawing.

 _The blue haired tensai almost wanted to punch at least one of them, or at least point out that it wasn't his job to punish Fuji, but instead he nodded and brought Fuji in. He apologized to his pupil before hand, saying that he had to give some sort of punishment, since he'd now made a promise to the Fuji couple, but that he thought the artwork was very beautiful and there was nothing wrong with liking to draw. And the sketchings_ were _incredible... he vowed some day to buy the boy a set of charcoal. Maybe when he turned eighteen and could leave his parents for good, the way Oshitari had._

_His small punishment was to have the boy sit on his hands and knees on the bed, like a dog, with his wrists and ankles tied. It was a submissive, revealing position, and it seemed to have the desired effect as Fuji started trembling._

_After a few minutes, Oshitari gently rubbed the boy's bare back, his warm hands lessening the shivers. He caressed the exposed butt cheeks, gently parting them to unveil the one private place he'd wanted to see most, but hadn't had cause to so far._

_Fuji didn't catch what was going on, until the tutor bent so close that his breath puffed warmly against the small, tight hole. The brunette squeaked, suddenly embarrassed, trembling again until Oshitari assured him that this was alright, there was nothing weird back there, it wasn't dirty or anything. He calmed the boy down by massaging his length, bringing it back to that hard state that felt so natural in the tutor's large hand._

_He licked his lips first, then gave a small, experimental lick to Fuji's hole._

_The boy gasped in shock, and Oshitari, liking the reaction, decided to continue. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive rim, enjoying how the hole tightened, tempted to stretching it out but knowing Fuji had done nothing to deserve that...yet. He satisfied himself with licking, licking and rimming, using his tongue and his lips and enjoying the taste and smell of the boy writhing below him. Fuji was trying to hold still but he just couldn't help himself, the brunette was jerking back and forth, but he had a soft ass and Oshitari didn't mind his face being bumped._

_He pumping the boy's cock in perfect rhythm, soon matching the rhythm with his tongue, till Fuji moaned and jerked, seed spewing onto the towel placed below him._

_Oshitari laid him on another part of the bed and untied his wrists and ankles, letting him rest._

Fuji had been good since then. He came with his parents blank-faced, well, with his smiling mask which might as well have been an emotionless Noh mask, but once he was with Oshitari he relaxed and was himself. He was careful not to make any mistakes, but it also seemed like he was trying not to do anything worth rewarding, either.

Smirking, Oshitari understood the boy was still caught up in the idea that all of this was embarrassing and shameful. 

Yesterday was a little different though. Oshitari decided to teach Fuji about animals - they had not had such a lesson for a while, not that there was much the brunette didn't already know - so he took him to an aquarium. It was the only place that had more information than Fuji, since the trainers specialized in their work. 

To say the boy was excited was an understatement. He couldn't hold still the entire time. He ran from exhibit to exhibit, reading all the signs quickly and instantly memorizing the facts they gave, then stared obsessively at whatever was in the tank. His parents never seemed to take him any where, though he said he'd been to a zoo before with his class. This was his first time seeing large or unusual underwater creatures though. 

Oshitari was amused by this behavior, and did not mind his pupil disappearing from time to time when something new caught his eye. He bought them both ice cream on the way home, which in his excitement, Fuji made fall in the car.

The boy wouldn't stop apologizing.

His tutor assured him it didn't matter, it was just an accident - it was only poor behavior and intentions that were punishable through the special lessons. But Fuji seemed to think that it was his over-excitement that caused the accident, and while that was true, Oshitari assured him there was nothing wrong with being excited.

But it seemed like Fuji's parents raised him to think that something was.

Fuji hesitated as he played, probably thinking that he deserved to be punished, and the anticipation leaking into his style. His music, controlled by his emotions, was perforated with anxiety, adding a fiery spark that was enjoyable to listen to, despite all the screw ups, which would be obvious even to a non-musician.

And then everything was worse because Fuji knew he'd messed up. He didn't say anything about his mistakes. He just went over the part again, without waiting for instruction. Even after the year they'd spent together, he still tried to learn on his own and solve problems by himself. He was very good at it - well, being a tensai, he was too good at it, but teachers exist for a reason, and Oshitari wanted to remind him of that.

Fuji was shaking pretty hard when he finished. Placing his hands on his protege's shoulder's, Oshitari smiled comfortingly, hoping the boy understood what had gone wrong. The small brunette seemed like he was about to cry, but Fuji never cried in front of others... except during the special lessons. Because then he couldn't help it.

After a moment, Fuji nodded, and started slipping off his shirt, but Oshitari stopped him and picked him up instead, carrying him off to the bedroom like a child. The brunette was almost half his size, though he'd heard from Yumiko that her brother was especially small for his age. Probably because he barely ate. He wasn't picky - he just got sick if he ate too much. 

"Shh," Oshitari cooed, laying the upset tensai gently on the bed. "I know you tried your best." He moved his hands in circles along the boy's pale skin, while slowly removing his clothes. "But you should have asked for help."

Shivering despite the warmth of the evening, Fuji squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, earning a reassuring smile from his tutor. The phd student caressed the honey brown locks, his free hand searching beneath his pillow and retrieving the small tube he'd saved for this occasion.

"Today it's going to feel really good... at the end," Oshitari promised. "And because you played very prettily, albeit with many errors, I'll show you a part of myself." He put aside the tube for now, and unzipped his pants as he spoke, letting them drop to his ankles. He then tugged off his briefs, stepping out of them and his pants at the same time.

Fuji stared with widening eyes. The blue haired tensai had firm, smooth thighs, built for sports but not bulky, and well-tanned skin from the summer months they neared the end of. But what enlarged the cerulean orbs was the hard, long shaft that stood proudly between his legs, lifting the edge of his shirt. 

Kneeling onto the bed, he pinned down Fuji's tiny wrists with his large hands, smirking at his protege who looked away with a blush. Fuji may have been obedient, but he did not like being surprised, and worse, he did not like others noticing when he was surprised.

The tutor's cock was larger than his hand. He rubbed it against Fuji's small one to show him how much larger. Sky blue eyes glimmered innocently at him, questioning but trusting. Yes, Fuji trusted him, more than anything else in his life.

They both moaned from the friction, but Fuji's genius brain was too wrapped up in thoughts, probably questioning why they were so different. Had the boy never seen another man's cock? Or maybe not one so big.

Smirking, Oshitari whispered, "It's to make you feel good." Tilting his head, Fuji clearly did not understand, but he would, soon.

The twenty-two year old pulled them up towards the head of the bed, centering their bodies on the mattress. Fuji was scared but silent, caught up in the strange pleasure of another manhood rubbing against his. Of course he was scared, he knew from his tutor's words that there would be a painful punishment in the beginning.

And Oshitari did not go back on his word. Swiping the tube he'd put aside earlier, the phd coated his fingers with lube, then gently maneuvered Fuji onto his stomach so this would be easier to do. He held the boy's wrists together firmly with his dry hand, placing the palm of the other one on that sensual butt to push apart the cheeks. He placed his index and middle fingers against the exposed ring, licking his lips.

The hole twitched, remembering the attention it had received last time, but it was still virgin tight. Come to think of it, this would be the tutor's first time taking a virgin. 

He licked his lips again, then pushed inside.

A sharp cry rang from the small brunette as the two digits forced their way into the hole. Even with lube the boy's body was squirming with rejection as the foreign appendages shifted in deeper, mercilessly entering up to the knuckles. Oshitari was too excited by the reaction, and couldn't stop himself from quickly pushing in a third finger, even though it was too soon. Fuji screamed.

The fingers probed inside, pulling in and out as they searched, trying different angles. The boy had enough time to recover from his shock, and started whimpering.

"Sensei it hurts... it really hurts... stop..." His voice faded into a silent gasp, as Oshitari finally found his g-spot and gave it a tap. He rubbed the spot and also Fuji's cock until the boy stopped crying, breathing faster and louder instead. Then the blue haired tensai completely pulled away.

Fuji trembled unstoppably on the bed, too shocked to move, terrified but at the same time aching for the hands to return. The blue gaze swirled with conflicting emotions, and Oshitari wondered what his piano would sound like now. He decided to find out sometime how his student played while stimulated... maybe during their next special lesson.

He turned the immobilized boy onto his back, covering the small body with his own and kissing the forehead beneath him. His legs dragged between Fuji's, forcing them up and apart, till the tip of his cock reached Fuji's entrance. Holding the shaking tensai down by his wrists, Oshitari enjoyed the look of fearful surrender as the boy accepted his punishment. Not that he would have dared struggle, but there was a line between endurance and acceptance, and the tutor wanted his student to take part in the latter. With all other things, Fuji merely endured.

Oshitari's cock was much thicker and longer than three of his fingers. Even with the lube, he knew the preparation was not enough. Hm....Fuji would just have to get used to it.

He thrust part way in, but then had to stop because of Fuji's ear piercing scream. God, that and the tightness... he'd never felt anything like it. He'd barely gotten in past the head, and already the small body was forcing him out. 

His boyfriends in college had more experience than sluts, and they took it so easily, so Oshitari wasn't sure why this was so hard. He tried pushing in further, but felt Fuji's feet bang against his back, tears streaming down the young teen's cheeks. Sighing, he pulled back out, added more lube to his cock, and tried again.

He pushed his way in slowly, finding that if he gave it a little more time Fuij's body would give in, letting him enter. He was about half way in when he hit the boy's g-spot, which was a relief to both of them, since Fuji finally stopped screaming. Oshitari started pumping the brunette's length, bringing back the hardness it had lost, as he fitted himself in further. He was pleased when he finally fit all the way, but bit his lip to stop himself from coming right then, turning his focus on stroking Fuji's cock and body.

The brunette was sobbing hard, but at the same time he was flushed and moaning. Oshitari noticed early in their lessons that the boy had an aptitude for masochism... at least, he took pain well, many times not even batting an eye when injured. It was an exhilarating discovery, since Oshitari himself had never been as responsive as his own tutor had wanted him to be. The blue haired tensai had learned with his college boyfriends that he was naturally a seme - meant to be on top and in control, during sex.

He'd calmed his libido enough that he could move, and started shifting in and out, only a little at first then gradually he pulled out more and more. Fuji was adjusting but still screamed at the harder thrusts, his small limbs thrashing along with Oshitari's pace. The boy was still hard though, and he was close, which was good since his tutor couldn't hold out much longer. They moved together several times, and then Fuji cried out in pleasure instead of pain, his seed spilling onto his own chest and stomach.

Oshitari thrust one more time before allowing his own release, calling his student's name while hugging him fiercely. 

He rolled off to let the boy breathe, and took some deep breaths of his own. That had been, undoubtedly, the most incredible experience of his life. It was like they said, all the romance novels he read, sex was really different with someone you loved. He sat up to gaze upon his worn out pupil, deciding to leave cuddling as a reward for the next special lesson.

Fuji lay flushed and panting on the comforter, sweat and tears rolling off his face, his body twisted lusciously, pale skin reflecting the dim lamp light. His blue eyes glistened and glazed over, his honey brown locks stuck to his skin. There was cum on his stomach, cum and blood on his legs and on the sheets, marks to commemorate this night, that Oshitari would always cherish.

The boy didn't know how beautiful he was, but that was the one thing Oshitari didn't want to teach him.

He would do everything it took to keep Fuji to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> OWARI
> 
> See? Messed up. Way more friggin messed up than I even meant it to be.
> 
> Some additional backstory, since this story is told entirely from Oshitari's POV:
> 
> Fuji went to a regular school and was bumped up grades, until he was ten in a classroom of fourteen year olds - and fourteen year olds are vicious, boys and girls. By that point, the bullying was both physically and psychologically severe, just short of rape (nope, no molestation ^^; on their part, but there were plenty of times he got beaten up, and often by girls o.O). His parents finally did pull him out, but it was more because they felt he wasn't learning anything and that the school system was no good. 
> 
> They sent him off to the private classes, but he only lasted a few weeks in the first one, and a matter of days in the second one - not only did he show zero willingness to learn, he also pulled some infamous sadistic pranks on his teachers. ^^; Which his parents never mentioned to Oshitari, since they thought he wouldn't agree to tutoring if he knew.
> 
> As for Oshitari... 
> 
> What he's doing is wrong, but he doesn't know that. He sees Fuji as a younger version of himself, and assumes that Fuji feels the same way about everything that he did. He thinks his behavior is normal, since his tutor did the same things to him - but Oshitari left his tutor once he surpassed the older man. Ironically, Fuji will also surpass Oshitari at some point, which Oshitari never considers... but whether or not Fuji leaves, well, I'll leave that up to you. ^__^
> 
> I feel bad for bastardizing Yuushi. *CRY*


End file.
